This invention relates to a fishing lure and, more particularly, to a fishing lure for attracting fish by its physical appearance and by self-generated noise.
Various types of fishing lures are on the market and are fabricated of a variety of materials and colors in many sizes and shapes, all for the purpose of attracting fish. However, it has been discovered that one of the main attractions to a fish, especially certain species such as bass, or the like, is noise, and very few, if any, of the currently available fishing lures generate any type of noise.